


The Ghost Of You

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what happens to sailors who drink rum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had feels, ok? This is what the current storyline is making me do. I am reverting away from their BS and hiding behind Hookfire.

“Get into bed you drunkard.” Hook heard from behind him, followed by a soft laugh. He closed his eyes and smiled. “You take such good care of me.” The Captain said, swaying slightly back and forth with each roll of the boat. “Someone has to.” Bae answered. Hook set the flask, almost empty now, down on his desk and leaned against it for a moment as he turned to see Bae. The young man stood by the windows, smiling fondly at him with the moonlight shining upon his curls.   
  
“You shouldn’t drink _so_ much, you know.” Bae said, stepping forward and taking the pirate’s hand to pull him away from his desk and toward his bed. “I believe you’ve told me that before, lad.” Hook grins, slowly making his way to his bed and sitting down. “It’s just… It helps me think.” Killian added softly before he leaned over, pulling his boots off one by one and tossing them into the corner. He shrugged his coat off and Bae pulled it from behind him, resting it over the back of his chair before returning to the bed. Bae’s hand was gently on Killian’s shoulder, guiding him back to his pillow.  
  
“Get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Baelfire smiled down at the sleepy Captain and brushed his fingertips across the older man’s cheek softly. Killian closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he finally relaxed into his bed, just about ready to drift off. A sharp knock on the door startled him and he looked up to see it open, and Regina entered. “Hook, why are you not at the wheel stearing this thing? There’s no time for you to take a nap! We have to go get Henry. Now.”   
  
Killian blinked, looking around the room to see that it was empty, just like all the other times he’d seen Bae since the night he’d handed him over to Peter’s minions. “There’s nothing we can do at this hour. We’re safe for now. Best to just take a rest. I assume they’ll be a fight ahead of us tomorrow. We should be prepared” The Captain said, resting back against his pillow. He heard Regina sigh, and could almost hear her rolling her eyes as she left, closing the door behind her. He sighed as well, turning his head to see his flask sitting there on his desk.   
  
Maybe Bae was right. Maybe he shouldn’t drink so much. But it was the only time he would have these episodes, the only time he would see Bae again, as he was before he hated Hook. A little too much to drink meant a little happiness for his old heart, even for just a few moments. Killian sat up, then stood, reaching for the flask and drinking the last few drops before it was empty. He dropped it back onto his desk and extinguished his lamp. Killian got back into his bed and turned over, pulling his pillow closer and closing his eyes.   
  
“Goodnight, Bae.”


End file.
